


And I'm not expecting you to care

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Suo padre era sempre più distante ogni giorno che passava. Non che fosse mai stato affettuoso ed espansivo, ma da quando sua madre era morta lo sentiva diventare sempre più freddo nei suoi confronti.





	And I'm not expecting you to care

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge LDF's Greatest Scavengers Hunt della community Lande di Fandom, prompt 39, sottoprompt: - And I'm not expecting you to care (Muse, Madness)

Suo padre era sempre più distante ogni giorno che passava. Non che fosse mai stato affettuoso ed espansivo, ma da quando sua madre era morta lo sentiva diventare sempre più freddo nei suoi confronti.

Prima, quando c’era sua madre, pranzavano e cenavano tutti assieme e chiacchieravano, parlavano di come fosse andata la giornata, scherzavano e ridevano... certo, era quasi sempre sua madre a iniziare la conversazione e a trascinare il figlio e il marito. Ad Adrien mancava così tanto...

Lui ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze, aveva provato a raccontare al padre la sua giornata o a chiedergli come fosse andata la sua, ma era stato poco meno che parlare con un muro: Gabriel rispondeva solo a monosillabi e in tono scocciato. Alla fine aveva anche smesso di mangiare con lui, lasciandolo solo nella sala da pranzo, seduto sul lungo tavolo e circondato da sedie vuote.

Adrien si era sentito incredibilmente solo la prima volta che aveva pranzato da solo, come se il padre lo avesse abbandonato. Aveva aspettato tanto da far raffreddare il cibo nella speranza che Gabriel si fosse fatto vivo, seppur in ritardo, ma l’unica cosa che aveva ottenuto era stata di rovinare il proprio piatto.

Appena ne aveva avuto l’occasione si era rintanato in camera sua e aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime. Senza sua madre, praticamente senza suo padre, senza amici... non aveva più nessuno.

Era solo. Completamente e forzatamente solo.

Cominciò a chiedersi se fosse colpa sua se suo padre si era allontanato tanto. Forse se si fosse sforzato di essere il figlio perfetto che Gabriel aveva sempre voluto si sarebbe riavvicinato.

E ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze, aveva fatto tutto quello che suo padre voleva senza mai lamentarsi, aveva rispettato alla lettera il programma giornaliero che lui gli rifilava tramite Natalie, era sempre stato puntuale al secondo, ma non era servito a nulla.

Ormai l’unico modo che aveva per avere notizie di suo padre era chiedere a Natalie e questo lo faceva soffrire ancora di più. Vivevano nella stessa casa, ma era come se Gabriel fosse un fantasma: Adrien sapeva della sua presenza, ma non poteva né vederlo né sentirlo. Era sempre rinchiuso nel suo studio e l’unica persona che ne poteva varcare la porta era Natalie.

Non sapeva più cosa fare per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione, per farsi degnare di nuovo della sua presenza, per parlare con lui... potevano passare giorni prima che Adrien riuscisse a vederlo di sfuggita mentre Natalie entrava o usciva dal suo studio, per quei pochi secondi in cui la porta era aperta, quella porta che lui non poteva varcare se non in caso di estrema urgenza. E a quanto pare voler passare del tempo con suo padre non era abbastanza urgente.

Ormai stava perdendo le speranze. Essere il figlio perfetto non era servito a nulla, provare a disobbedirgli gli avrebbe sicuramente solo fatto guadagnare una punizione, cos’altro poteva fare?

Se fosse scappato di casa o si fosse fatto del male avrebbe cambiato qualcosa? Probabilmente no, dopotutto a Gabriel chiaramente non importava di suo figlio, altrimenti non si sarebbe comportato così, non lo avrebbe evitato così. Ma Adrien non poteva fare qualcosa di così drastico, non ne aveva il coraggio né la forza. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare quella freddezza e sperare che, prima o poi, suo padre lo avrebbe degnato di guardarlo ancora una volta.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
